Surprise
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: Somethings going on with Raven but she doesn't know what. Rob/Rae
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Surprise

Raven felt that something was wrong with her, but she didn't know what? She decided it was probable nothing and started to get dressed. She wore white jeans, white spaghetti strapped tank top, white sneakers, and a white Atlanta hat. Rae went into the kitchen to make her herbal tea. As the kettle whistled Nightwing walked into the room. Raven went over and poured her tea into a mug.

"Morning Raven, "said NW.

"Morning," said Rae.

"Nice sleep."

"Yeah, you."

"Yup."

Nightwing fixed a cup of coffee and sat at the table reading a newspaper. Raven joined him at the table. They sat at the table in complete silence. Nightwing was wearing black pants, black sneakers, and a black t. Soon the other titans came town to have breakfast. Cyborg and Beastboy once again were having a tofu vs. meat fight. Raven already left to meet up with some other friends.

Raven was walking in the outskirts of the city. She kept walking until she came to the park. Rae walked to the fountain in the middle of the park. Her friends were already there waiting for her.

"How long have you guys been here?" asked Rae.

"Not long," said Karen (Bumble Bee).

"So what are we doing today?" asked Tiara (Toot).

"We could go to the mall and the zoo," said India (Dream Wolf).

"That's a good idea," said Jennifer (Jinx).

"Then lets go," said Terra.

All 6 of them left the park and went to the mall.

Nightwing was in the training room working out. Everybody was doing his or her own thing. Cyborg was doing upgrades to his car. Changling was at a comic convention. Starfire was at the mall. There wasn't much crime-fighting happening.

At the mall Kori (Starfire) was in "Pink Rainbow Unicorn." Everything in the store was pink. She was in the dressing room trying on dresses.

"I'm sure Nightwing would love seeing me in this," said Kori.

On the other side of the mall Rae, Terra, India, Tiara, and Jen arrived. They walked around for a bit.

"I'm bored already," said Tiara.

"Me too," said Karen.

"You guys want to watch a movie?" asked Jen.

"Sure," everyone said.

"What should we see?" asked India.

"Well we could see X-Men 5, Shrek 3, John Perkins, Baby Bash, Ding Dong, or What I Would Do For Love," said Tiara.

"That's a tough choice," said Jen.

"What's Ding Dong?" asked Terra.

"Who knows? I was just reading them off," said Tiara.

"Lets see X-Men 5," said India.

"Ok," said everyone.

They each got their tickets and got their food and drink. They want into the theater and found their seats. Once they left they went to Macy's.

"That movie was great," said Karen.

"Yeah," said Jen.

"Cyclops is really cute," said Terra.

"He's alright, but Wolverine is cuter," said Rae.

"I agree with Rae," said India.

"So do I," said Jen.

"What is with you guys and liking older guys?" asked Terra.

"Why is it so hard to find anything in here?" asked Terra.

"Because everything in here is so expensive," said Tiara.

"Then why did we come in here?" asked Rae.

"Bored," said India.

"Lets go to the zoo now," said Karen.

They left the mall and walked to the zoo. As soon as they arrived at the zoo they went to the monkey cage.

"Look at the little monkey," said Tiara. **(Just like Beastboy but way cuter)**

"He's so cute," said Terra.

They walked around the zoo for 1 hour then left.

"What should we do now?" asked Karen.

"What else is there to do?" asked India.

"We could go to the doctor," said Jen.

"What!" everyone said.

"When was the last time we went to the doctors office for a check up? Asked Jen.

"Not like we have anything better to do," said Tiara.

So they went to go to the doctor's office. They were now waiting in the waiting room. Everyone was already done with their check ups except for Raven.

"Raven Roth," said the nurse.

Raven got up and followed the nurse. She was now waiting for the doctor. The doctor finally came after about 10 minutes.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Singer. What seems to be the problem?" asked Dr. Singer.

"Well I've been feeling a little queasy in the morning lately," said Rae.

"Really. I think I have a feeling what the problem is, but I'll take a test just to make sure."

After the doctor took the test Raven was free to go.

"So how was it?" asked Terra once they left the hospital.

"Fine. I just had to take a test and return back next week," said Rae.

"Oh," said Terra.

They had dinner and then went separate ways. Raven returned at the tower at 10:00. She went into the kitchen to make some herbal tea.

"Just getting in."

Raven jumped and turned around to see Nightwing leaning against the doorframe.

"Don't scare me like that," said Raven holding her hand to her chest trying to calm her heart rate.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," said NW.

Raven rolled her eyes and began to drink her herbal tea. Nightwing walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool. Raven joined him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Excuse me?" Raven asked a little confused.

"Are you just getting in?"

"Yes."

"Did you have fun?"

"We really didn't do anything, but go to the mall, zoo and the doctors office."

"Oh. Why did you go to the doctors?"

"Out of boredom."

Raven finished her herbal tea and put her cup in the sink.

"So what did you do all day?"

"Nothing much just train."

"Is that all do on your time off."

"Not all the time. Sometimes I visit Titans East."

It was now midnight and everyone was in bed.

** 1 week later.**

It was a normal day in Titans Tower. Everyone decided to stay in today. Nightwing, Cyborg, and Changling were playing video games. Starfire was cooking 1 of her Tameranian dishes. Raven was in her room reading 1 of her books. Suddenly the phone rang and Raven picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hello, may I speak to Raven?"

"This is she."

"Oh, Raven this is Dr. Singer. I have the test results back when can you come by the hospital."

"Now would be fine."

"Good."

Raven left the tower and went to the hospital. She checked in with the front desk and now waiting for the doctor.

"Raven it's so nice to see you again."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. There's nothing wrong. What I have to tell you is good news."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, congratulations you're going to have a baby."

"What?"

"Yes, its what the test said."

"Ok, thank you."

"Your check up will be on June 15."

"Ok."

As Raven left the hospital she couldn't believe what had just happened. She needed to tell someone. She kept walking down the street until she came to a building. She went inside to talk to her friends.

"Hey, Rae," said Tiara.

"Hey."

"Something wrong?" asked Karen.

"Yes, I went to the doctors today for my test results."

"So what did they say?" asked Terra.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone just looked at her in silence.

"What?" asked Terra breaking the silence?

"I'm also shocked."

"Whose the father?" asked Jinx.

"I don't know. I don't even remember doing it."

"Were you drinking?" asked Tiara.

"No."

"I don't get it. How can you not know if you weren't drinking?" asked Tiara.

"I don't now."

"Well think back on the last thing you remember?" asked Karen.

"Well we did go to that planet."

"What was it called Blue Tooth?" asked India.

"Yeah."

"Ok, so what do you remember from that planet?" asked Jinx.

"Well, first they gave us rooms, went over plans to Yellow Tooth, got captured, and then left."

"Really. I put a camera on your clothes. I'll check it out," said Tiara.

"Ok."

"I'll be right back."

"Ok," said everyone.

Tiara walked down the hall until she arrived at the security room. She pulled out the tape from Blue Tooth Planet and played the tape. She looked through it 2 times and still didn't find anything. There wasn't any clue as to why Raven is pregnant.

Tiara went back to the group.

"I couldn't find anything."

"Then how am I pregnant?"

"Well, I could get a blood sample of the men to know who the father is."

"That could wok," said Jen.

"So, what now?" asked Terra.

"We could watch a movie," offered Karen.

"Ok."

They watched I' Robot. Raven left after the movie was over to get the blood samples. She came back after about 30 minutes with the blood samples.

"I'll run a test on them now."

First she tested Cyborg's DNA. It came out negative. Then she tested Changling's DNA. It came out negative. Last she tested Nightwing's DNA. It came out positive. It took her 3 hours to finish testing the blood.

Everyone had left to go home already. Tiara went through the test 2 times to double check. It was now midnight when she finished.

The next day Tiara went to Titans Tower to give Raven the test results. She rang the doorbell and Cyborg answered it.

"Hey little lady."

"Hey. Is Raven up?"

"Yeah, she's on the roof."

"Thanks."

Tiara walked to the elevator that led up to the roof. When she got there Raven was meditating near the edge.

"Hey, Rae."

Raven opened her eyes from her trance to greet her.

"Hey."

"I got the test results," said Tiara holding up the envelope.

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's right here."

Tiara handed her the envelope. Raven took it and started to open it up. As she took out the sheet of paper she couldn't believe what she saw. It read:

**Medical Information-For Raven Roth**

**Who's the Father?**

**Cyborg-negative**

**Changling-negative**

**Nightwing-positive**

"I can't believe this."

"The test don't lie Rae. I did it 3 times and it was the same thing."

"Why did you put a heart?"

"To make it look pretty."

Raven rolled her eyes at that. She put the paper back into the envelope. They walked back into the tower.

"Well I got to go now."

"Ok, bye."

Raven went into her room and put the envelope under her pillow. She then went into the kitchen to make some tea. As she entered the kitchen Nightwing was there drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He didn't seem to notice her come in. Raven grabbed the kettle, poured water in it, and set it on the stove. She got a cup from the cupboard and a tea bag. She then took a seat right across from Nightwing.

"Article very interesting?" asked Rae.

Richard jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yes it is," said a dumb-founded Richard.

Raven couldn't help but laugh at him.

"When did you come in?"

"A few minutes ago."

He continued to read the newspaper. Raven got up to get her tea. She sat back down and read her book. They complete silence until everyone else got there. Cyborg came down and made breakfast. Soon Starfire and Changling came in.

"Who's hungry?" asked Cy.

Everyone got a plate of what they wanted. Cy handed Raven her plate.

"Here you go Rae."

"I'm not hungry."

"You sure."

"Yeah."

After they ate breakfast they went to do their own things.

** 1 week later**

Raven still didn't tell her teammates that she was pregnant. She was beginning to have morning sickness. After she was done throwing up in her bathroom she brushed her teeth. Then she left to meet up with her other friends at "Irreplaceable."

"You still haven't told them?" asked Karen.

"No."

"Well, you can't keep this from them," said Terra.

"I know."

"There are going to get worried," said India.

""I'll tell them tomorrow. I promise."

"Are you guys hungry?" asked Jen.

"I'm not."

"Morning sickness," said Terra.

Raven nodded her head. They ordered lunch except Raven who just had a glass of water and some crackers.

It was now dinnertime. Victor made steak, hamburgers, mashed potatoes, and string beans. Everyone had their plate.

"Here you go Rae," said Vic.

"I'm not hungry."

"Rae you haven't eaten anything but crackers for 3 weeks," said Vic getting worried about her health.

"I just don't feel well right now."

It was now 10:00 pm and everyone was asleep. Raven was walking through the halls going to her room. When she came to her door she heard footsteps behind her.

"Can we talk?" asked NW when he came near her.

"Ok."

They went inside Raven's room to talk.

'Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you haven't been eating a lot."

"I haven't been feeling well."

"There's something more isn't there."

"Yes there is."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What!" said a very surprised Richard.

"I went to the doctor and she said I was pregnant."

"Wow. Who's the father?"

Raven went to her bed and took out the envelope from under her pillow. She then handed him the envelope. Richard took the envelope and opened it. What he saw shocked him.

**Medical Information-For Raven Roth**

**Who's the father?**

**Cyborg-negative**

**Changling-negative**

**Nightwing-positive**

He was so shocked that he couldn't speak.

"How?" asked Richard once he found his voice.

"When we were on Blue Tooth Planet."

"I don't remember that," said Richard even more confused.

"They must have cast a spell or something."

"Oh," Richard said finally understanding.

There was a long awkward silence. They didn't know what else to say or do. Finally having enough of the silence Richard broke it.

"So when do we tell the others?"

"We'll tell them tomorrow."

Richard nodded his head then turned to leave. Before he left he turned around.

"Who else knows?"

"Terra, Jen, Karen, India, and Tiara."

He nodded his head again then left for his room. The next morning Raven was on the roof trying to figure out how to tell the others. She then felt a presence behind her. She recognized that it was Nightwing's aura. He walked up to her and stood beside her watching the sunset.

"So when should we tell them?"

"After breakfast."

He nodded still looking at the sunset. It was still early and the others were still asleep. They just stood in complete silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence like the night before.

"Lets go inside. I'll make some tea."

"Ok."

They made their way inside and toward the kitchen. He grabbed the kettle, poured water in it, and set it on the stove to boil. Raven sat at 1 of the stools at the counter watching him. He then took a seat across from her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Richard confused.

"For not telling you sooner."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," said NW with a sincere smile.

The teakettle began to whistle. Nightwing got up and poured the tea into a cp and handed it to Raven. It wasn't long until the others came in. Cyborg cooked breakfast while the others sat at the table waiting. He cooked bacon, waffles, pancakes, sausage, and grits. Raven and Nightwing sat beside each other, Starfire and Changling sat across from them, and Cyborg sat at the end of the table. Everyone was eating his or her breakfast. Changling had tofu everything. Star had waffles, bacon, and sausage. Cyborg had everything. Nightwing had pancakes, sausage, and grits. Raven had a bowl of grits and crackers.

After they finished eating Cyborg and Changling went to play video games. Star was cheering them on. Nightwing and Raven were in the kitchen talking.

"We should tell them now."

"Their busy," said a nervous Rae.

"You can't keep it from them."

"I know."

"Then tell them. I'll be right behind you."

They walked out of the kitchen and towards their teammates. Nightwing cleared his throat to get their attention. Cyborg put the game on pause and turned to his leader.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" asked Cy.

"Yes, we do," said Nightwing who looked down at Raven.

The other 3 looked at them expectantly.

"I'm pregnant," said Rae.

The others were shocked by this news.

"Who's the father?" asked Changling after he recovered.

"I am," said Nightwing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so that's the end of this chapter. I'll work on typing up the next one. Maybe. I guess. I don't know. I need the inspiration.


	2. Unwanted Marriage

Hey. So here's chapter 2 of Surprise.

Disclaimer: Must I say this every time? No I don't own Teen Titans.

Batman was in the batcave working on a police report on the Joker. Alfred then came in.

"Master Bruce, there's a telephone call for you," said Alfred.

"Who is it?" asked Bruce.

"Master Dick," said Alfred.

"Ok, I'll be up in a minute," said Bruce.

Alfred then went back upstairs. Bruce went upstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello," said Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce," said Dick.

"To what do I owe from then sudden call," said Bruce.

"Just wanted to say hi. It's been awhile since we last spoke," said Richard.

"Ok, so what's new?" asked Bruce

"Nothing much. The titans are doing well, Raven's pregnant, not much crime, and the weather has been fine," said Dick.

"Oh that's… wait, Raven's pregnant?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah," said Dick nervousness evident in his voice.

"Well, then who's the father?" asked Bruce after he got over his shock.

"I am," Richard mumbled.

"What?" asked Bruce.

"I am," Richard, said a lot clearer.

"How long have you been together?" asked Bruce.

"We're not together."

"You can't have a 1 night stand. With a teammate, Richard," Bruce said sternly.

"I know that, but it wasn't a 1 night stand. The aliens from Blue Tooth put a spell on us," said Richard.

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Ok, I want all of you to come and visit the mansion for a few days."

"Why?"

"Well, I need to know more about the mother of my grandchild."

"Okay. We'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

After he hung up with Richard he had a surprise for them when they got there tomorrow. He had to call up the Justice League and tell them about it. The Justice League were shocked at what he told them. They would arrive at the mansion that night to discuss it.

The other titans were just now getting up. Cyborg made breakfast. All through breakfast Nightwing told them that they would visit Bruce Wayne tomorrow morning. For the rest of the day they went to pack their bags.

Raven walked down the hall to Nightwing's room. She finally reached his room and knocked on the door. The door open to revealed Nightwing. He stopped aside to let her in.

"He knows?" asked Rae.

"Huh," said Nightwing confused.

"You told ham I was pregnant,"

"Uh… yeah," said a nervous Richard.

"Ok."

"Sorry, I should have talked to you first before I said anything."

"Don't worry about it."

"Finished packing."

"No, you."

"Almost."

"Ok. Then I'll leave you to it."

Raven then left Nightwing's room. She went back to her room to finish packing. Everyone finished packing at 1:00 and were now doing their own thing. Starfire, Cyborg, and Changeling went to the mall. Raven and Nightwing were in his room.

Raven was lying on the bed and Nightwing was at his computer.

"What are you doing?" asked Rae.

"Making sure that no criminal has any idea to do anything bad," said Nightwing.

"You work too much," said Rae.

Nightwing got up and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

Richard leaned down and kissed her. They took a nap until the others came back from the mall. The next morning they got into 2 cars. Cyborg, Changeling, and Starfire were in the T-car. Nightwing and Raven were in a black Hybrid car. Gothem was a 3-hour car drive away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Justice League had arrived at Wayne Manor yesterday night. Alfred had prepared everybody's room. The titans would arrive around 12:00 or 1:00. They were in the living room discussing about what to do with Richard and Raven.

"So what should we do?" asked GL.

"Should we really do anything?" asked Hawk Girl.

"I agree with Hawkgirl. We shouldn't force them to do something they don't want," said WM.

"We'll just have to talk with them," said SM.

They all agreed to talk with Richard and Raven. It was around 12 when the titans arrived at Wayne Manor. They got out of the 2 cars and walked up to the front door. Alfred let them in and showed them to their rooms to settle in. Cyborg was wearing his 2 rings to be Victor Stone. He still couldn't believe that Raven was pregnant and Nightwing was the father. Cy thought of Raven as his little sister. So he couldn't help but worry about her and be angry with Nightwing for getting her pregnant even though he was put under a spell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven had unpacked all of her things and was now in the kitchen. Diana and Shyera were there also.

"Hey. When did you guys get here?" asked Rae.

"Last night. How are you felling?" asked Shyera.

"Sick."

"Do you and Richard know what you're going to do?" asked Diana.

"No, but we've decided to keep it."

"So you don't know what your going to do after the baby is born?" asked Shyera.

"We haven't gotten that far yet."

"Have you guys thought about marriage?" Diana asked.

"What?"

"We just thought that it would be better for the baby."

"I don't know, I'd have to talk with Richard."

"Of course."

"Are you hungry."

"Yes."

"What would you like to eat?"

"An apple will be fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire was lying on the bed. She couldn't believe that Raven was pregnant with Nightwing's child. She wished that it were her with his child and not Raven. Star was really depressed about all of this. She needed to clear her head about this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard was in the batcave with Bruce, Clark, John, Wally, and Jon Jonz.

"Do you guys know what you're going to do?" asked Bruce.

"We don't know, but we're keeping the baby," said Richard.

"Have you guys thought about marriage?" asked Clark.

"What?" asked a very shocked Richard.

"We just thought it would be better for the baby if both parents were married," said Jon.

"I haven't thought about it."

"Then maybe you should. It wouldn't be right for the baby if its parents aren't together," said Jon.

"Just think about it," said Wally.

"Ok, I need to talk with Raven about this."

"You do that," said Bruce.

Richard got up out of the chair he was sitting on and left the batcave. When he got to the top he first went to his room. Richard lay down on his bed and went over in his head about the conversation he had in the batcave. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Richard.

The person opened the door and walked over to the bed. She lied down on the bed beside ham. He looked at the person lying beside him then looked back up at the ceiling. They sat in complete silence for a few minutes. Richard looked at the person lying beside him and decided to talk about the suggestion the Justice League gave.

"I have something to tell you," said Richard.

"What?" asked Rae.

"Bruce and the other guys thought it would be good if we got married."

"They did?" asked a very shocked Raven.

"Yeah, so what do you think about it?" asked a nervous Richard.

"I-I don't know. Do you think we should do it?"

"I'm not sure."

The 2 of them just lay on the bed for the rest of the day. After about an hour of just laying there they both fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bruce, Clark, John, Wally, and Jon left the batcave and went into the kitchen where Diana and Shyera were.

"So did you guys talk to Raven about the marriage?" asked John

"Yes."

"And what did she say?" asked Clark.

"She said she'd have to discuss it with Richard."

"So did Richard," said Bruce.

It was now nighttime and everybody had eaten diner except for Richard and Raven.

"Has anyone seen Raven or Richard?" asked Bruce.

Everyone shooked their head, no.

"I'll go look for them," said Diana.

She excused herself from the table to find them. Diana went upstairs and checked Raven's room first. Once she came to her door Diana knocked on the door and got no answer. She checked inside and didn't see Raven anywhere. Then she went to Richard's room. When she got to his room she found both of them asleep on his bed. She closed the door behind her when she left. Diana went back downstairs to the living room where everyone was.

"They're both sleeping."

It was now midnight and everyone went to bed. The next morning Raven woke up and found herself sleeping in Richard's room. She left the room as quietly as she could to not

Wake him up. She went to her room and got dressed. Raven wore a white t-shirt, baggy jeans, and sneakers. She went downstairs to the kitchen. A few minutes after she left Richard started to wake up. He got up and dressed himself in a black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and sneakers. Richard left his room and went to the kitchen.

"Hey," said Rae.

"Hey," said Richard.

"Where's Alfred?"

"At the store getting groceries."

"Nobody else is awake yet."

"No."

Alfred returned with the groceries and went into the kitchen.

"Ah, Master Richard, your awake to I see."

Richard got up from the table to help Alfred with the groceries.

"So what do you and Madam Raven want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, eggs, and sausage would be fine Alfred."

"I'm not hungry."

"Rae you have to eat something."

"Not if I'm not hungry."

"You can't starve yourself."

"If I don't want to eat it's my choice."

"Just eat a little bit of it."

"Fine."

Alfred had finished making their food and brought it to them. Raven just stared at her plate.

"Staring isn't eating."

She looked at him then started to eat. Soon everyone was getting up. Raven and Richard went into the library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should tell them our decision," said John.

"Ok," said Wally.

"I'll go find them," said Bruce.

Bruce left the room to go find them. He finally found them in the library.

"I should have known you 2 would be here."

"Is there something you need?" asked Rae.

"Yes, I want the 2 of you to follow me into the living room," said Bruce.

They followed him to the living room. When they got there all of the Justice League were waiting for them. When everyone was seated John decide to speak.

"We've been talking," said John.

"And we've come to a conclusion," Continued Clark.

"And we think it's best that the 2 of you got married," finished Bruce.

"What!" they both asked at the same time.

"We just thought that it would be best for the baby if both parents were married," said Shyera.

"Well I guess," said Richard.

"No," said Raven.

"We're not trying to pressure you into anything," said Diana.

"No," monotoned Raven.

"Just think about it."

"I said NO!"

Raven then stormed out of the room. Everyone just watched her leave the room.

"Well I think that went well," said Wally.

Raven was in her room trying to calm down. She decided to meditate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Nevermore all of her emotions were going crazy. Happy was excited about it, Anger was appalled that they would even suggest that, Timid was afraid, Bravery was trying to comfort Timid, Knowledge thought it was a great idea, and Love just loved the idea of being married to Nightwing.

"Can you all please calm down?" said Robin.

" He wouldn't want us as a wife," said Timid.

" Don't be silly. He'll love us," said Happy.

" I can't believe they would even suggest that," said Anger.

" It's quite logical. It could be best for the baby," said Knowledge.

"This really has been an exciting month: first we get pregnant and we're going to get married. I just love it," said Love.

"I think I'm going to agree with Anger on this one," said Raven.

Raven left Nevermore and returned to her room. As soon as she got back there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and there stood Richard.

"What?" asked Rae.

"Can we talk?" asked Richard.

She stood aside and let him enter. As soon as he entered the room she closed the door. They sat down on the bed

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Rae.

"About the marriage thing," said Richard.

"I said no."

"But you didn't even think about it."

" Ok. I thought about it no."

"Rae."

"No."

"You're not really thinking about it."

"Yes I am."

"Well I think we should do it.'

"What!"

"I thought it about it and I think it's a good idea."

"But."

"I think you should think about it some more."

With that Richard got up and left the room. Raven just sat there dumb struck. She couldn't believe that he wanted to get married. Richard walked down the hall to the library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Kori finished breakfast she went to the mall. She went into Macy's and JC Penny. She bought some clothes then left the mall. After she left she went to a spa.

Raven stayed in her room for the rest of the day. All she did was meditate. Cyborg left the mansion to view Gothem. He needed sometime to himself to think about what happened in the past few days. First he found out that his little sister was pregnant, Second he found out that his best friend is the father, and Third he found out they're getting married. This was too much than he could handle. Cy loved them both and wanted them to be happy but he didn't think they would be happy if they were forced to get married. This all was happening way too fast. Cy walked all the way to Gothem Park.

Garfield was in his room thinking about what was happening. He couldn't believe that Raven was pregnant with Nightwing's child and their not even dating. To top it all off they're going to get married. He has had a crush on Raven since the day he met her. This was why he always tried to make her laugh. Gar didn't think it was fair. All he did was mope around in his room so no one could see that he was hurting. No one knew that he had a crush on her, he didn't even tell his 2 best friends. He just laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the day of the wedding and everyone was at the church. Raven was in her dressing room with Diana and Shyera. She was in her wedding dress standing in front of the 3-way mirror. Diana and Shyera were helping her with the dress.

"I can't do this," said Rae.

"Yes you can," said Diana.

"I don't feel good."

"That's just the morning sickness," said Shyera.

"You'll be fine," said Diana.

"5 minutes." Said the usher.

"Okay, lets get into position," said Shyera.

They left the dressing room and took their places. The music began to play and the doors opened. They walked down the aisle until they reached the alter. The Reverend began to say the vows.

"Do you, Richard Grayson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward till death do you part," said the Rev.

"I do," said Richard.

"And do you, Raven Roth, take this man to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward till death do you part," said the Rev.

"I do," said Raven.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said the Rev.

Everyone clapped and left for the reception. The reception had blue, white, and purple decorations. The theme for the wedding was "A Starry Night." It was very elegant. The food was on the far right side of the room. Everyone had fun at the reception. Finally people left and went home. The Justice League and The Titans went back to the mansion. Raven went back to her and Richard's room to take a nap.


End file.
